Kemping gila
by Jasper Knight
Summary: L, Raito, Matt, Mello, Beyond, Sayu, Takada en Lidner pergi kemping di hutan? terus bagaimana nasib mereka? baca fanfict nista en gaje ini. RnR please?


Title: Kemping Gila

Genre: Humor/Friendship

Rate: T

Disclaimer: author [ga] berani sumpah death note punya author

Hai hai semuanyah! Kembali lagi dengan saya author gila bernama Ai. Fanfic ini asli pengalaman gw waktu kemping bareng temen2 :D (walau ada yg gw edit habis2an, takut ditangkep FPI ;p)

Buat yang udah nunggu updetannya 'It's My Weird Life', gomen, saya ga bisa ngelanjutin coz Ren hiatus -sigh-. Ini semua gara2 kamuh! GARA2 KAMUH!!!!

Warning: OOC, Gaje, don't like don't read

Ok author kbanyakan bacot, so enjoy this fic :)

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Para chara kita tercintah, Mamat, Mello marshmallow, Raito, L, Beyond, Lidner, Takada en Sayu leha-leha diruangan seluas 3 x 7 meter milik Mello. Sempit banget buat 8 orang ya? Haha soalnya Mello lagi kere gara-gara utang coklatnya numpuk.

"Bosan..." Kata Raito sambil nguap. Yang lain mengangguk-angguk gak niat.

"Liburan yuk? Kemana kek. Gimana kalo ke Perancis?" Usul Mello.

Mendengar kata Perancis, mata Matt langsung bersparkle-sparkle ria. "Kita mau ke prancis, Mello-ku sayang?"

L melotot. "Pake uangnya siapa? Kamu kan lagi bangkrut gara-gara utangmu numpuk!"

"Pake uangmu dulu ya, L-san..." Rayu Mello pake lolipop yang setahun lalu dibeli terus disimpen di kantong celana yang ga pernah dicuci. Ih Mello jorok!!

Mulut L mulai mengeluarkan air yang biasa kita sebuat liur atau iler atau apa ajalah kau menyebutnya. Melihat semenya mulai ngiler dengan permen basinya Mello, Raito langsung ngelap mulut L.

"Thanks Raito-kun." Kata L.

"L..."

"Raito-kun..."

"L..."

Bibir mereka berdekatan...

Para fangirls, Lidner, Takada Sayu, en tak lupa author ngejepret mereka. Jarang-jarang bo!

"L..."

"Raito-kun..."

"L..."

"Raito-kun..."

"STOP! GW MAUNYA LIAT ADEGAN YAOI KALIAN BERDUA, BUKAN ADEGAN PASUTRI!!!!" Protes Sayu. Dasar, ga kakak ga adek, sama aja bejatnya XD. (readers: bukannya yang buat fict ini yang bejat?!)

"Huuu....!!" Lidner en Takada ngelemparin author yang lagi nosebleed liat doujin yaoi pake kulit pisang.

Beyond yang daritadi anteng ngeliatin teman-temannya yang abnormal ngebacot angkat bicara. "Gimana kalo kita kemping?"

Mereka yang berada didalam ruangan sempit nan bobrok itu (minus beyond tentu saja ) langsung cengok tingkat tinggi.

"Kemping? Apaan tuh? Makanan?" Tanya Lidner.

"Lidner chayank..." Panggil Takada mesra. Takada x Lidner? NOOO!!! "Kemping itu nama kosmetik jaman jadul." Jawab Takada. Yang lain pada sweatdropped semua, sementara Lidner cuma ngangguk-ngangguk bego.

"Terus kemping itu apa?" Kini giliran Mello yang tanya.

"Kemping itu, nama game terbaru yang belum diluncurkan Ninmando perusahaan game paling gak terkenal abad ini!" Jelas Matt panjang x lebar = luas + ngaco.

"Double sweatdrop." Kata L.

"Kurang kerjaan banget kamu ngitung sweatdrop." Kata Raito.

"Temen-temen gue yang begonya gak ketulungan, kemping itu sama aja tinggal di hutan, tapi bukan berarti kita berubah menjadi monyet atau tarzan!" Kata Beyond yang disambut dengan tabokan asoy orang-orang yang ada disitu. Yah gapapa dah, setidaknya ada orang yang ngasih jawaban masuk akal (author naik turunin alis).

Raito yang dari tadi diem anteng ngomong. "Kalo gitu besok kita kemping di sekitar gunung merapi! Gimana?"

"SETUJUUU!!!!!"

"Yaw dah, nyok kita siapin barang-barang yang mau dibawa." Kata Matt sambil beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

Mari kita ngintip Matto!

Matt mengobrak-abrik lemari bajunya. Mukanya pucat banget, mirip mayat. "Duh, itu dimana ya?" Tanya matt pada dirinya sendiri sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya mirip orang blo'on -author dilendes tank sama Matt-.

"Matt, boleh aku masuk?" Mello mengetuk pintu kamar Matt.

"Ya, masuk aja..." sahut Matt.

"Cari apa Matt?" Tanya Mello. Giginya sibuk mematahkan batangan coklat hershey's yang didapatnya dari nyolong persedian coklatnya L.

"Anu..." Lagi-lagi Matt menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. "Si Suminten ilang."

Mello mengerutkan dahinya. "Suminten? Siapa? Pembokat lo?"

"Bukan, tolol!" Jitak Matt. "Suminten itu nama psp gua."

Mello cengok. 75,89 detik kemudian dia baru tersadar dari cengok tingkat tingginya ituh, lalu dia ngakak keras banget samapi-sampai bisa didengar dalam radius 12 km.

"HUAKAKAKAKAKAK!!!! SUMINTEN PSP LO??? HUAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAK!!!!!!!" Mello ketawa laknat. Matt cemberut. "Suka-suka gw dong, mo namain psp gw apa!!" Bales Matt. Mukanya makin cemberut. Kawaii~.

"Sori Matt. Nama psp lu lucu banget sih." Mello akhirnya berhenti ketawa. Dia mengelus-elus kepala ukenya itu, lalu pergi.

"Hm.. Cd gue dimana ya? Ini dia. Huaa boxer shinchan gue bolong!!! Goggle gue patah!!!!! HUUEEEE...........!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Dan tangisan Matt berhasil membuat gunung Everest meletus, segitiga bermuda ngeluarin mulut, dan Near mati keselek dadu sebanyak 100 biji. Sungguh kematian yang benar-benar tidak elit, huekekekekek. (buat near fans, gomen, author benci banget sih sama si kapas satu ituh XDD).

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Matt udah, sekarang MERO!! eh Mello!!!

"Coklat,boxer spongebob, dvd, coklat lagi... Yap beres." Kata Mello yang lagi mengecek semua barang yang mau dibawanya.

BRAKKK!!!!

L mendobrak pintu reyot kamar Mello dengan beringas. Mello menoleh ke arah pintu. "Eh, L-sama..." Katanya innocent.

"MELLO! KAMU NYOLONG PERSEDIAAN COKLATKU YA??!" Kata L, tepat, benar dan padat.

"Ngga kok L..."

"Bohong!" kata L. "nih buktinya!" L mengeluarkan sebuah rekaman kamera cctv dan memperlihatkan rekaman Mello yang lagi nyolong coklat pake lidi. Sungguh cara yang sangat [tidak] jenius untuk ukuran seorang yang [tidak] jenius pula -author ditembak mello-.

"Ah itu pasti orang yang nyamar jadi gue!!!" Elak Mello.

Mata L yang udah gede dari sononya melotot. "Jelas-jelas ini kamuh! Kamuh!! Cuma kamuh yang punya bekas luka sejelek eh maksudku sekeren ituh!" L menunjuk bekas luka Mello yang ajib banget gara-gara dia ngeledakin detonator pas didepan muka dia.

"Udah dibilang, bukan aku!! Si Raito kali yang nyolong!" Lagi-lagi Mello mengelak.

"L, coklatnya enak deh. Aku minta ya?"

Sebuah suara yang sangat familiar di telinga Mello dan L, suara...

Suara siapa? Hayoo tebak!

Gak tau? Masa sih?

(readers: knabyakan bacot lu!! cepetan kasih tauu!!!)

Raito Yagami...

Dunia mau kiamat!! Raito suka coklat! *author dilempa bakiak sama raito*

"Raito...? Bukannya kamu ga suka coklat??" Tanya Mello. Tangannya mengucek-ucek matanya, siapa tau matanya salah liat. Kan bisa aja tuh si Matt nyamar jadi Raito!

Raito mendekati Mello dan L yang cengo. "Kata siapa? Coklat kan enak."

"Raito-kun, kamu gapapa?" L mengukur suhu tubuh Raito. Siapa tau dia panas dan kudu dilarikan ke RSJ.

"Gak papa. Coklatnya buatku ya L!" Kata Raito. "Oh ya, jangan bawa dvd bokep sama boxer spongebob."

Mello bingung. "Kok gak boleh? Itu kan boxer favorit aye! terus nape gak boleh bawa dvd???"

"Kalo kamu bawa boxer itu nanti para sadako ngejer-ngejer kita! Trus kalo dvd... Nanti aye ngira itu donat!!" Saot Raito. Mello dan L sweatdrop 5 biji. Setelah ngomong kayak gitu, Raito pergi sambil nyanyiin lagunya Mbah Surip 'Tak Gendong'.

"L, uke-mu gaje banget." Kata Mello.

"Haha, iya... Katanya jenius, kok tingkah lakunya kayak anak autis ya?" L garuk-garuk kepalanya yang penuh ketombe.

"Auk. Uke-nya aja kayak gitu apalagi seme-nya."

Setelah ngomong kayak gitu Mello langsung dilempar L sampe Nice, Prancis.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Ai-chan: gaje en gantung banget ya?

Kotaro, tmen aye: iya, gantung. terus kapan Raito, Beyond, L, Takada, Lidner, en Sayu diintipin?

Ai-chan: nanti... napsu banget lo ngintip deathnote girls!

Kotaro: gw kan cwo normal, napsunya sama cwe bkn cowo

Ai-chan: dasar pervert! Oh iya ada yg mau daftar jd OC sama request kelanjutan fanfic gaje ini?? caranya gampang, formatnya:

Nickname yang diinginkan: (contoh: Juminten)

Ciri-cirimu: (contoh: rambut warnanya pelangi, kulit merah kebanyakan di oven, mata belo, pake baju gembel, .el)

saya hanya akan memilih 5 OC!! ingat ituh!

Ai-chan: saya sangat menghargai review, bahkan uang, laptop, dan hape sangat dipersilahkan!! Buat anda yang ngereview, saiia punya hadiah khusus buat anda! Kim Bum (Ren) versi psycho! *kim bum bawa chainsaw, terus ada stiker BBF, bukan Beyond Film*

MattMello: Intinya REVIEW yang banyak! Yang pertama kali review akan dipilih menjadi OC!!


End file.
